NASCAR Halloween with the Chipmunks and Chipettes!
by alvinnascar5
Summary: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor hear a strange noise after trick-or treating. But five of the chipmunks suddenly go missing, leaving Eleanor alone in the dark! Who is making the noise? Will Eleanor be saved? Read and find out! Read and review! CGI!


**Hello everyone! This is my second one-shot and this time, it will be Halloween-themed! It's called "NASCAR Halloween with the Chipmunks and Chipettes!" I know it's a day late, and I'm sorry about that. I really am. I just didn't finish it in time on Halloween night. Enjoy!**

It was a dark and cool night in the neighborhood of Los Angeles, which was the hometown of the Chipmunks and Chipettes. It was Halloween night, and the six

chipmunks had just returned from trick-or-treating.

"Wow! Look at all the sweet candy we got!" said Eleanor happily as she and Theodore looked at the treats they got. The others were tired, and they just decided to

enjoy their candy when they were more awake.

"Well, while you two enjoy some of your treats, we're going to get changed and then go to sleep." said Alvin. Sure enough, Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette put

their treats away in a safe place and then went upstairs. Not long after they changed into their comfortable pajamas, they were in their beds and fast asleep, except

for Theodore and Eleanor.

"Um, Theodore? Maybe we should just wait until tomorrow. I don't want us being full of sugar all night." said Eleanor. "Good point. I do need my sleep." said

Theodore. The couple then put away their candy and went upstairs.

"It's about time you two got up here. We sure wouldn't want to leave alone down there all night. Now sleep tight. And don't let the bed bugs bite." said Alvin. "Bed

bugs? Where?" asked Theodore. "Alvin, could you please knock it off? We're trying to sleep over here!" said Jeanette, a bit ticked off. Alvin just stuck his tongue out

at Jeanette and went back to sleep. Jeanette threw a piece of paper, which was rolled up into a ball, at Alvin's bunk. Alvin was about to throw it back at Jeanette,

when all of a sudden, they heard a door open and close. Alvin gasped.

"That wasn't me!" said Alvin, hiding under his blanket. "Wasn't me." said Brittany. "Wasn't me." said Simon. "Wasn't us." said Brittany, Theodore, Jeanette, and

Eleanor at the same time. Then, they heard a growl.

"There's something out there in the living room!" said Alvin. "I-I-is it bed bugs?"asked Theodore, shaking with fear. "Simon and Jeanette, do something!" said Alvin.

"Us? Why us?" asked Simon. "Because you two are a lot braver than we are. Now go!" said Alvin. Jeanette gulped, signifying she was nervous. Quietly, Jeanette

followed Simon out of the room. The couple looked all around downstairs, but saw nothing.

"Do you see anything?" whispered Jeanette. "No, I don't." said Simon. Then, the four other chipmunks, except for Alvin and Eleanor, went downstairs.

"Alvin, keep Eleanor safe. I'm going to try and find out where the growling is coming from." said Brittany. "Shouldn't protecting Eleanor be Theodore's job?" asked

Alvin. "I trust you." said Brittany as she went downstairs. Then, the growl was heard again, but it was meaner this time, and screams were heard!

"Oh no! Simon! Theodore!" cried Alvin. "Brittany! Jeanette!" cried Eleanor. The two chipmunks ran out of the bedroom to see what happened. When they got

downstairs, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, and Jeanette were gone!

"W-w-where are they?" asked Eleanor, a bit scared. "I don't know, but I'm not letting you out of my sight." said Alvin. "Can you try to make contact with this

creature?" asked Eleanor. "I'll try. Hello? Is anyone there?" asked Alvin.

"_It is I, the Wolfman!"_ said the creepy voice. "Please don't hurt us! What do you want?" asked Alvin. _"I want you and your friend in the basement."_ said the creepy

voice again. "Why?" asked Alvin. _"You'll see when you get down here. Do it, or I'll take you down there myself."_ ordered the creepy voice. "Alvin, I'm scared now."

said Eleanor, gripping onto Alvin's arm. "Shhh. It's okay. Calm down. Just stay with me." said Alvin. Eleanor just held onto Alvin's arm as they walked towards the

basement door.

"Eleanor, I need you to wait here. I'm going to find out where he wants us. I'll be back to come get you in a moment." said Alvin. "Okay. Alvin, just be careful. Here."

said Eleanor as she handed Alvin a flashlight. "Thanks." said Alvin. He then went down into the basement. Eleanor waited nervously.

"I hope Alvin's okay down there." said Eleanor to herself. "AAAAAAAH!" cried Alvin's voice. "Oh no! Hold on, Alvin! I'm coming!" said Eleanor. When Eleanor got into

the basement, the door slammed shut immediately!

"H-h-hello? Is anyone here?" asked Eleanor. Then, the lights came on and then…

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" said the five other chipmunks and the mysterious creatures, who were Dale Earnhardt Jr., Jeff Gordon, Jimmie Johnson, Kevin Harvick, Martin

Truex Jr., Joey Logano, Kasey Kahne, and Jason Leffler. Eleanor's eyes widened when she saw Logano.

"JOEY LOGANO!" said Eleanor happily as she ran up to him and hugged him. "Hey Eleanor. Happy Halloween!" said Logano. "Thanks. Hi Kasey! Hi Jason!" said

Eleanor. "Hey Eleanor!" said Kahne and Leffler at the same time. "Time to get this party started!" said Jeff. "Yeah baby! Party time! Hit it, Joey!" said Eleanor. Then,

"Shadows of the Night" started playing. Alvin began the song, and then Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, Dale, Jeff, Jimmie, Kevin, Martin, Joey, Kasey,

and Jason joined in.

Alvin: _We're running with the Shadows Of The Night  
_

_So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
_

Simon: _Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
_

_They'll come true in the end _

During the brief solo, Theodore sang, followed by the Chipettes._  
_

Theodore: _You said - oh girl, it's a cold world  
_

_When you keep it all to yourself  
_

Brittany: _I said you can't hide on the inside  
_

_All the pain you've ever felt  
_

Jeanette: _Prancin my heart, but baby don't look back  
_

_Cause we got nobody else_

Eleanor and the NASCAR drivers took over the singing._  
_

Eleanor: _We're running with the Shadows of the Night  
_

_So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
_

NASCAR drivers: _Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
_

_They'll come true in the end_

Then, all six chipmunks sang._  
_

_You know that sometimes, it feels like  
_

_It's all moving way too fast  
_

_Use every alibi and words you deny  
_

_That love ain't meant to last  
_

_You can cry tough baby, it's all right  
_

_You can let me down easy, but not tonight_

_We're running with the Shadows of the Night_

_So baby take my hand, you'll be all right_

_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight_

_They'll come true in the end_

_We're running with the Shadows of the Night_

_So baby take my hand, you'll be all right_

_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight_

_They'll come true in the end_

Then, the chipmunks and the NASCAR drivers finished singing together.

_And now the hands of time are standin' still  
_

_Midnight angel, won't you say you will_

_We're running with the Shadows of the Night  
_

_So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
_

_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
_

_They'll come true in the end_

_We're running with the Shadows of the Night_

_So baby take my hand, you'll be all right_

_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight_

_They'll come true in the end_

_We're running with the Shadows of the Night  
_

_So baby take my hand, you'll be all right  
_

_Surrender all your dreams to me tonight  
_

_They'll come true in the end!_

After the chipmunks and the drivers finished the song, Dave came in.

"Having a great time, guys?" asked Dave. "Yes!" said everyone. "Well, help the drivers clean up, and then it's bedtime for you guys." said Dave. "Okay!" said the six

chipmunks.

0o0o0o0

30 minutes later, the six chipmunks were in bed, fast asleep. Theodore snuck out of bed to watch their favorite drivers, including Kasey Kahne and Jason Leffler,

drive away. Then, Theodore went back to bed and fell asleep next to Eleanor.

The End


End file.
